theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Smythe
Sarah Smythe was portrayed by Tracey E. Bregman. Biography Sarah claimed to be the sister of Sheila Carter. According to Sarah's report, when Sheila became obsessed with torturing Lauren Fenmore she gave Sarah twin babies, Daisy Sanders and Ryder Callahan, to raise. Deacon Sharpe came to town to torture Amber Moore and Daniel Romalotti. Deacon's reign of terror didn't last too long and he was arrested. In jail, he explained to Amber that he had to torture them or else a "Dragon Lady" would hurt his son. Daisy and Ryder came to town and Daisy kidnapped Jana Hawkes (who figured out that Ryder and Daisy were twins). Daisy befriended Lauren while Ryder was the outcast. Daisy was drugging Lauren and tried to ruin her marriage all while communicating with a woman she called "Mama Bear". Lauren realized the truth about Daisy, and she and Ryder were arrested. Sarah (aka Mama Bear) bailed them out. They went to the annual charity masquerade ball at the Genoa City Athletic Club, kidnapped Lauren and locked her in a cage at the zoo with Jana Hawkes. Jana had been missing for a few months. Kevin heard someone calling his name from the zoo, the same place that when he did the ouija board spelled out with Gloria and Jeffrey. Lauren thought Sarah was Sheila, but Sarah came around and Sarah showed up and looked exactly like Lauren. Lauren was horrified to see that Sarah had stolen her face. Sarah explained that she was out for revenge for everyone who ruined Sheila's life, claiming to be her sister. Sarah planned to take over Lauren's life, but it wasn't so easy. Lauren's young son, Fenmore Baldwin, knew something was wrong (like when she read him his and Lauren's favorite bedtime story and she saw spider and smashed the book shut) and Lauren's husband, Michael Baldwin, was suspicious. Sarah plotted with Patty Williams, who had drugged and taken over the life of Emily Peterson, to kill the threats to their plans: Patty would kill Michael and Sarah would kill Phyllis Newman. Sarah tried to strangle Phyllis, but Phyllis jumped in a closet and slammed the door on Sarah's arm. Phyllis barricaded herself in her penthouse and Michael came in and they called "Lauren" and Lauren said she was leaving. Phyllis noticed that it was "pop goes the weasel" so they drove to the amusement park. Sarah ran back to the zoo only to find that Ryder had released Jana and Lauren. Sarah chased them on to a merry-go-round and saw Jana's husband, Kevin Fisher, who thought she was Lauren. She tried to shoot him, but missed. Kevin managed to get the gun out of her hand and briefly knock her out. Lauren knew Sarah wanted her so in order to protect Jana she ran in the opposite direction and Sarah followed, but Daisy held Kevin at gunpoint and managed to escape to a nearby helicopter with Murph and Katherine and explained everything. They ended up in a house of mirrors with Sarah shooting at the mirrors, confused by the reflections. Michael walked in and left Phyllis in the car because she had a broken leg and wanted her more than Michael. Sarah and Lauren tried to convince him who was the real Lauren, and Lauren recited her marriage vows. She then got the gun away from Sarah, Phyllis said the password "karma" and responded it's a bitch, and then Lauren shot Sarah. Phyllis figured out that it really was Sarah because Sarah had a gash on her arm that Phyllis spotted when Sarah tried to strangle her. Michael came and Sarah died while Phyllis said she was truly evil. Sarah appeared in Lauren's dreams several times . Crimes Committed *Involved in the murder of a child named Max. *Blackmailed Deacon Sharpe to torture Amber Moore and Daniel Romalotti. *Drugged Lauren Baldwin. *Released rats in Fenmore's Boutique. *Kidnapped Jana Hawkes. *Kidnapped Lauren. *Impersonated Lauren and spent all her money on expensive items. *Coerced Jana to make a note or else she would put Kevin Fisher in a crate. *Tried to strangle Phyllis Newman. *Threatened to snap Jana's neck. *Engaged in a fight with Kevin. *Attempted to shoot Lauren. *Held Phyllis at gunpoint. *Accidentally destroyed a fun house. Maladies and Injuries *Got plastic surgery to look like Lauren Baldwin. *Has a gash in her arm. *Injuries on arm after Phyllis slammed a door on her arm. *Shot and killed by Lauren in self defense. Category:2010s Category:Carter family Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:No Longer on the Show